


noname

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Yakuza
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	noname

야쿠자임아토막]   
처음에는 이렇지 않았다. 검이라고는 단검으로 자르고 찔러본 적밖에 없었다. 손쓰는 모양이 딱 그랬다. 단순한 작업밖에 해보지 않은 손매. 그랬던 손이 지금은 검을 움켜쥐고, 살을 찢고, 혈관을 저몄다. 톰의 카타나에는 츠바(칼손잡이에 달린 칼방패)가 없었다. 한 번 쪼개지고 나서는 떼어버렸다. 톰은 발로 툭 늘어진 검을 찼다. 허리에서 검집째 거꾸로 뽑더니 그대로 한 번 크게 다구치조 조직원을 내리쳤다. 서슬에 카타나의 곡면을 따라 검집이 스르릉 벗겨져 나갔다. 검을 얕게 던져 손잡이를 잡은 톰에게 가려진 건너에서 곧장 파악 피가 뿜어졌다. 모래 바닥이 금세 척척하게 젖었다. 달려드는 카타나 세례를 피한 톰은 팔을 뻗어 아슬하게 검끝에 매달린 검집을 쥐었다. 츠바는 떼었지만 검집은 조밀한 목재였다. 왼손으로는 목검을 쓰듯 뱀처럼 들어오는 날들을 쳐낸 톰은 그대로 쭈욱 머리 윗부분들만 그어버렸다. 입이건 눈이건 목이건 코건 닥치는 대로 베여나갔다. 후두둑 바닥에 피로 비가 왔다. 아무리 목숨이 오가는 칼싸움이라도 주거니 받거니는 하는 법이다. 톰은 그 기본부터 흔들어대고 있었다. 가장 효율적으로 한방에 죽을 부분만 칼날이 후벼파댔다.  
톰이 슥슥 소매로 피가 튄 눈을 닦았다. 나막신은 바닥에 발자국을 남겼다. 휘익 칼이 털어졌다. 푹 젖은 붓을 터는 것 같았다. 온 사방에 튀는 점점이 붉은 핏방울 사이로 톰이 조를 보았다. 조직원들이 질러대는 고함과 상대 기를 꺾는 나른한 자세 무엇도 없이 칼날이 날라왔다. 조는 반사적으로 검집을 들었다. 까득 옻칠이 된 검집이 패였다. 모래에 정교하게 그려진 문양은 발로 디뎌 엉망으로 지워졌다. 검날이 바람에 우는 소리 외엔 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 조는 검을 뽑았다. 기기긱 날끝이 부딪혀 쇳조각들이 바스러졌다.   
"톰!"   
제 이름인 것마냥 조금의 주춤댐도 없이 부웅 카타나가 날아왔다. 날을 막자 퍼억 검집이 허리를 때렸다. 몸이 기울어지자 날이 갈비뼈 아래를 노리고 날아왔다. 체격차, 완력차, 죽이고자 휘두르는 저쪽에 비해 조는 그럴 마음이 없는 살심의 차. 하여 조는 패용했던 와키자시를 뽑아 톰의 옆구리에 꽂아버렸다. 끝장을 내버린다고 길길이 악쓰는 상대가 차라리 나았다. 피를 많이 잃어 뒤로 넘어가면서도 검자루를 놓지 않는 미친놈보다는.


End file.
